PowerPuff Girls Z
by Kimtheloca
Summary: Creyeron haber encontrado el amor pero se equivocaron. Las 3 mejores amigas solo viven para sus hijos y harán lo posible para que vivan en paz y alegría.
1. 1 - 4 AÑOS ATRAS-

ESTE es mi primer fic así que espero les gustes

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 1 : ' 4 AÑOS ATRÁS '_**

 _ **:**_

Soñar es algo que todo asemos , creamos nuestras fantasías , todo tipo de cosas ... _**pero no saben cuanto me gustaría que esto sea un sueño**_

 _ **Base 5 - subterraneo de saltadilla - 10: 00 pm**_

 _ **\- B**_ _urbuja -_

 _\- si Profesor_

 _-Están cerca .., avísales a los demás_

 _-Entiendo_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _\- - oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o - -_**

 ** _AHHHHHHHH_**

 _ **-comandante** : Bubbles ! apresúrate!_

 _\- OKEY!_

 _-Mama ., que pasa?_

 _\- No te preocupes .. Hijo , necesito que vallas con tus primos y que se pongan a salvo con el profesor_

 _ **comamdante**_ _:GOTOKUJI! ya_ _al campo_

 _-Ya tengo que irme , cuídate Mack_

 _\- No me dejes mami_

 _xxxx: Vamos bubbles, ..butter_

 _Butter : apresúrate ! dile que valla al laboratorio y baje al sótano . sus primos ya van para allá_

 _-okey ! oiste Mack ve , yo me quedare con tus tías ...No te preocupes te prometo que volveré_

 _\- de verdad?_

 _-si .., es nuestra promesa ya hijo - extendiendo el meñique_

 _\- ok_

 _\- ya ve .._

:

 _ **M**_ _ **EDIO DE BATALLA**_

 **POV BURBUJA:**

 _SALÍ VOLANDO ..no quiero dejar así a Mack .., el es solo un niño pero tengo que protegerlo no dejare que_ _ **ellos**_ _También lo lastime como a mis amigas y yo_

 _ **Blossom**_ _: chicas la mayor prioridad es protegerlos_

 _ **Butter:**_ _entendido .., no dejare que los toque_

 **yo :** _chicas me preocupan mucho , que tal si esta vez no lo logramos ..,_

 ** _Blossom:_** _pues esperemos que no nos derroten ...al menos aun no .. tenemos que dar tiempo_

 **Butter:** _Tu crees que lo logremos ? , la ultima logramos ganar , pero ahora ellos ya nos han rebasado bastante_

 _ **Blossom: lo se , los rayos z negros han logrado que aumente su poder aun grado sorprendente y solo han pasado un par de horas**_

 ** _YO: chicas ya vamos a llegar - apuntando a la ciudad_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 **NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODO ALLÁ ACABADO ASÍ**

* * *

 _ **continuara**_


	2. 2 - la batalla-

_**pongan**_ _ **la cancion de: NIGHTORE-MISSING**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2:**_

 _ **POV BLOSSOM:**_

 ** _nos encontrábamos peleando en tierra..; estaba oscureciéndose el cielo ...,- "porque tengo un mal presentimiento - "_**

 ** _yo le lanzaba ataque con mi yo-yo .,; el con su disco .._**

 _ **-**_ _creo que es momento de subir de nivel - dijo cambiando su transformación .., comenzó a lanzar un brillo y apareció con un traje blanco : la chaqueta roja con negro desapareció y en su lugar apareció una de color blanco con lineas rojas y en la espalda de esta una B roja adentro un polo negro ; un pantalón blanco con lineas rojas a los costados ; y unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojos .Su cabello creció lo llevaba a media espalda de un color rojizo y en vez de su gorra un pañuelo delgado en la cabeza ._

 _\- preparada rosadita ?-_

 _\- ven y enfrenta me si puedes_

 _\- mm.. okey -_

 _se abalanzo sobre mi y tuve que alzar vuelo - no huyas y transforma te - no se si logre detenerlo solo tengo que dar tiempo para que lleguen a salvo Bleick , Marck y Thailer ;_

 _\- vamos que pasa ::::; tienes miedo? Momoko ?_

 _\- no me llames así_

 _\- porque si es tu nombre_

 _-no lo es ! - me transforme ; tenia un vestido rosa claro con un poco de blanco sin mangas hasta 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas ; ..bajo de este unas pantis negras con detalles de flores , unas zapatillas blancas con lineas rosas ; una chaqueta de cuero, y el cinturón en mi cintura . mi cabello que estaba atado a una trenza que me llegaba a la cintura .con un mechón rosa suelto ._

 _\- por fin ! ahora veamos que puedes hacer -_

 ** _:_**

* * *

 ** _:_**

 ** _POV BUTTERCUP:_**

 _\- ya te cansaste ? .., si recién comenzamos - dice el maldito_

 _\- pues a decir verdad .., solo estoy calentando_

 ** _y seguimos peleando brutalmente : me lanzaba patadas y puños a la cara y estomago_**

 _-nada mas sabes hacer?_

 _\- bueno es mejor que solo retroceder y no dar la cara_

 _\- tienes razón -_ _ **y así le di una patada en la cabeza ; que lo logro esquivar agachándose y seguíamos así hasta que hablo**_

 _\- ya se esta volviendo aburrido - dijo con solo algunos rasguños - ay que ponerle mas fuerza - dijo transformándose : chaqueta blanca de cuero con lineas verdes y formando una R verde a la espalda ; polo negro , con lineas restas blancas ; un pantalón blanco con lineas a los costados y zapatillas negras con verde . su cabello suelto que lo llevaba hasta por encima de los hombros y el mechón que le cubría un ojo se achico y solo le cubre la parte de arriba del ojo ._

 _\- mm .. creo que me toca - dijo también transformándose apareció con un vestido verde claro con mangas y con estrellas en la parte de abajo blancas una pantis negras ; unas zapatillas blancas con estrellitas negras._

\- vamos ahora si !

 _ **TENGO QUE DETENERLO ; BUTCH NO DEVE SABER DE LA EXISTENCIA DE BLEICK Y LA DE SUS PRIMOS.**_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 _ **ya estaba cansándome de contraatacar y que sus ataques vallan directos a la ciudad y a la base .**_

 ** _brick :_** _presta atención_

 ** _me lanzo una bola de energia que me dio en la pierna derecha ; que provoco que bajara a tierra..._**

 _No temas ., nos las mataremos .. bueno aun no..- dice el hijo de pu** de Brick_

 _\- ¿ que quieren ?.., solo vengarse de nosotras ? -_

 _\- Ay.. Blossom , mira no tendría sentido si solo las matamos de una vez .., las cosas hay que disfrutarlas lentamente_

 _\- así ? .. pero yo creí que habías disfrutado de mi ..lentamente ._

 _\- pues si y créeme que lo disfrute ,.pero ustedes son nuestras enemigas .., así que no teníamos otra opción_

 _\- claro que tenían otra opción .._

 _\- cual de quedarme contigo y vivir una fantasía que no es real_

 _\- ..._

 _\- vamos Blossom .. acéptalo solo te utilice_

 _-..._

 _\- créeme que yo no quería involucrarme contigo pero no tenia de otra_

 _-ah ya veo ... solo jugaron , se divirtieron y todo para esto_

 _\- exacto querida .., solo buscamos venganza de todo lo que nos hicieron y por fin lo lograremos_

 _\- no si puedo impedirlo ..- parándome del suelo- no aras mas daño mientras aun respire_

 ** _LO PROTEGERE NO IMPORTA EL COSTO...TU ME HICISTE DAÑO Y SENTIR DOLOR ;PERO NO LO ARAS CON THAILER .NI TUS HERMANOS CON SUS PRIMOS._**

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _..._


	3. Chapter 3 -espero estés bien,,,mamá-

**_si demoro en actualizar lo se bueno hay el cap :_**

la imagen solo porque si da risa a decir verdad w

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 3 ."espero estés bien ...mamá"_**

 ** _POV MACK :_**

 _-Mama ., que pasa?_

 _\- No te preocupes .. Hijo , necesito que vallas con tus primos y que se pongan a salvo con el profesor_

 ** _comandante_** _:GOTOKUJI! ya_ _al campo_

 _-Ya tengo que irme , cuídate Mack_

 _\- No me dejes mami_

 _xxxx: Vamos bubbles, ..butter_

 _Butter : apresúrate ! dile que valla al laboratorio y baje al sótano . sus primos ya van para allá_

 _-okey ! oíste Mack ve , yo me quedare con tus tías ...No te preocupes te prometo que volveré_

 _\- de verdad?_

 _-si .., es nuestra promesa ya hijo - extendiendo el meñique_

 _\- ok_

 _\- ya ve .._

 ** _:_**

 ** _Después_** _ **de que se fue hice lo que me dijo salí corriendo hacia laboratorio , me encontraba en un subterráneo llamado "base 5" ; estaba saliendo a afuera , toda la ciudad se veía en catástrofe , había casas quemadas y destruidas por las batallas anteriores podía escuchar las explosiones de las batallas entre mi madre y tías peleando con unos chicos ...**_

 _ **Seguía corriendo hasta que escuche un ruido ..**_

 _ **-** Quien esta hay? - me di vuelta agarre unaroca y camine hacia el ruido que provenía de atrás de un arbusto_

 _\- baja eso que no te are daño ni nada - dijo_

 _\- que haces aquí Thailer? pensé que ya estabas en el laboratorio_

 _-pues no ..,- dijo caminando- ya vayámonos que no podemos hablar aquí estamos en plena guerra te acuerdas?_

 _-así claro- dije caminando con el_

 ** _Thailer es mi primo ,es un poco mas alto que yo, de ojos verdes entre oscuro y claro , tenia puesto n polo verde oscuro un poco maltratado, un buzo negro y zapatillas negras ,usa una venda en una mano y tiene una curita en su cachete derecho . con su cabello negro despeinado_**

 ** _es hijo de mi tía Kaoru ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Laboratorio del profesor Utonio-_**

 ** _-_** _Donde están ? hace rato debieron de haber llegado- dijo un profesor de unos mas de 40 años , vestido con su bata blanca de laboratorio ,adentro un polo negro y un pantalón plomo , su pelo negro con una cuantas canas por la edad_

 _\- no te preocupes papá ya llegaran.., - dijo un Ken de aproximadamente 17 años ,todo un joven guapo de cabello negro ,de ojos grises (son de ese color no?) ,con una bata de laboratorio blanca , polo negro ; pantalón blanco y zapatillas negras_

 _-eso espero - viendo cámaras de la ciudad , revisando si pueden estar sus nietos por alguna parte de estas y viendo la batalla de las PPGZ y RRB_

 _\- ya llegaran - dijo viendo la batalla de las chicas - lo que mas me preocupa son las chicas - viendo por la cámara como Blossom era lanzada a un edificio ,Bubbles esquivando apenas un rallo láser y bellota resibiendo un puñetazo de Butch_

 _\- chicas ustedes pueden - dijo en un susurro_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Con los niños:**_

 ** _POV MACK :_**

 _ **-**_ _crees que ya este hay Bleick ? -_

 _-pues no se .. talvez si este - Dijo Thailer_

 _\- pues estas equivocado - dijo apareciéndose por_ _atrás_

 _\- AHHHHHHH - los dos_

 _-Que te pasa?! -dijo Thailer_

 _\- Casi me da un infarto enfermo!-_

 _-Ya .., no exageren - caminando con nosotros - mejor vamos que el abuelo estará preocupado_

 _\- si vamos - dijo Thailer_

 _\- okey_

 _ **Bleick es mi otro primo , es un poco mas alto que yo de ojos rojos osuros , cabello naranja despeinado , tenia puesto una sudadera roja ,un buzo negro , unas zapatilas negras con lineas rojas .**_

 ** _Hijo de mi tia Momoko ._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Thailer: **-** Llegamos!- _

_mack: pues si ..,_

 _bleick: ay que poner la clave_

 ** _caminamos los tres hacia la casa ; el laboratorio del abuelo cambio muco de como era antes .., de acuerdo a algunas fotos que me mostró mama cuando era mas joven con mis tias ; ... el laboratorio se transsformo en una casa como cualquiera solo que ahora las ventanas , puertas y paredes son mucho mas resistentes ; ,, la pintura de las paredes estaba mas sucia y con algunas manchas ._**

 ** _caminamos a la puerta y_** _..._

 _cámara_ _: diga su nombre_

 _-thailer_

 _-mack_

 _-bleick_

 _cámara: acérquese_

 _-y haci hicimos nos acercamos a la cámara y nos escaneo nuestro cuerpo_

 _cámara : aceptados .., ! - haci la puerta se abrio_

 _..._

 _los tres: Abuelo ! ken!_

 _prof. U. - al fin llegan_

 _ken: si .., porque tanta la demora_

 _thaier : ehh pues nada .., solo nos entretenimos con algunas cosas.._

 _prof U : bueno bajemos._

 _..._

 ** _bajamos al sótano y vimos un montón de cámaras monitoreando la ciudad_**

 _Thailer : como esta mama?_

 ** _silencio ...pasaron unos segundos hasta hablaron_**

 _prof U.: niños- viendonos a los tres - acompáñenme- Ken vigila si algo malo pasa o si alguien se aproxima_

 _ken: ok_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _Estábamos subiendo las escaleras...y volvimos al primer piso el nos gio hasta donde habían dos sillones donde el abuelo se sento en uno y nosotros en el otro_**

 ** _al rente de nosotros un escritorio lleno de botones/?/ y con una enorme pantalla arriba de esta_**

 _prof.U.: ustedes saben que sus madres son muy fuertes - parándose y caminando al escritorio ese y presionando un boton - y que ellas son las PPGZ - dijo apareciendo un vídeo de nuestras madres mas jóvenes peleando con un villano ._

 _thailer : si eso nos lo dijeron_

 _prof U. : pues creo que les tengo que decir que si su-_

 _Ken : proferor - dijo agitado- estan en problemas las chicas_

 _prof U. .: okey ..-mirandonos - niños quedense aqui qu-_

 _Bleick .: no ..,quiero ver a mi mama pelear..abuelo puedo ir contigo_

 _prof U.: vengan_

 ** _... 000000000ooo0000000-_**

 ** _00000000000000_**

 ** _continuara_**

* * *

 ** _hasta aqui espero les guste ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_perdon si hay faltas de ortografia_

 _las chicas superpoderosas z no me pertenecen ; solo la historia ; derechos a respectivo creador ._

 _si quieren ponganle esta cancion : "_

 _ **Nightcore - The Greatest [Spanish cover]**_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4 :_**

 ** _Todo estaba oscureciendo , ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse , para que apareciera una grande y hermosa luna_**

 ** _Casa destruidas y algunas incendiadas , personas corriendo , con sus hijos o animales ; para refugiarse de los ataques de sus heroínas y los seres que mas odian . los policías ayudaban a salir a las personas que quedaron atrapadas por los escombros ._**

 _policía_ _\- jefe donde los llevamos?- serio_

 _Jefe de policía - Leva a todos a el subterráneo 6_

 _policía : entendido - saliendo para llevar a las personas al subterráneo 6 con un carro_

 _Jefe de .P - hay que alejarnos de aquí cualquier cosa que salga mal le informaremos al profesor_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 ** _MiEnTrAs C_** ** _oN La SuPeRpOdErOsA_** ** _AzUl :_** ** _-_**

 _-AHHHH! - cayendo desde el cielo - au- viendo su estomago sangrando_

 _\- Que poca resistencia **-**_

 _\- CÁLLATE! - grita adolorida_

 _-Tu no me calles - dijo , para lanzar le una esfera de poder ._

 _Se elevo para poder evitar que el ataque a alcanzara ;_

 _\- ..- mirándole ,para sacarle una sonrisa macabra que hasta la asusto ._

 _Nuestra Heroína comenzó a lanzar le láseres de los ojos , agradeciéndole al profesor por ayudarles a poder aprender mas sobre sus poderes ._

 _En cambio El solo con un movimiento logro destruirlos ;_

 _Ella estaba mas lastimada que el ; ella con moretones y raspaduras profundas y con un estomago sangrando . El con con algunos moretones el cabello despeinado ; y su polo rasguñado ._

 _\- Porque no sigues el ejemplo de tus hermanas y desatas de verdad tu poder Bubbles-_ _\- o es que no puedes ..- mostrando le una sonrisa - sabia que eras la mas débil pero no sabia que llegabas a esos extremos creo que fue por las puras todo el esfuerzos de tus hermanas ya qu-_

 _\- de verdad quieres que me transforme ..- - pues lo lograste - mientras comenzaba a desprender una luz azul , y en unos segundos apareció con un vestido celeste con manga hasta los codos ; mi cinturón a la cintura pantis negras , zapatillas blancas con lineas horizontales azules . mi cabello suelto y en las puntas azules ._

 _\- ahora si - sonriendo y desprendiendo luz y como sus hermanos apareció en segundo con una chaqueta blanca con lineas verticales azules con una R azul en medio de la espalda, un polo negro con una linea blanca ; un pantalón blanco con lineas azules a los costados , zapatillas negras con detalles azules -. su cabello se ordeno un poco pero seguía alborotado hasta en cima de los hombros por unos centímetros - ven bebe - moviendo le un dedo para que se acercara -_

 _ **-Stormy Waters -** dijo para que de su mano saliera agua hirviendo _

_\- Eso esta mejor - sonriendo- **Fierce Ray -** dijo para forma un tipo rayo de sus manos ._

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

:

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 ** _Con La SuPeRpOdErOsA RoSa :-_**

 ** _\- Ice peaks_** _[picos de hielo_ _] - dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo y de este salieron velozmente unos picos punteagudos de hielo a dirección al Rowdy rojo ._

 _El cuando se dio cuenta salio volando pero blossom hizo que los picos crezcan hasta que lo alcanzaran , tras esto el líder de los RRB se dirige a ella ._

 _\- esquiva tu ataque rosadita - dijo susurrándole al oído_

 _Blossom de un solo movimiento tras sentir su aliento en su oído paro su ataque que iva tras ella y en un segundo movió su mano al otro lado del suelo y de este volvieron a salir picos ; el rowdy a esto se elevo mas pero el pico logro solo rasgar su chaqueta y una peña rasguña en su piel._

 _\- Has mejorado- dijo viendo de frente y señalando su chaqueta - pero - velozmente se acerco a su oído y le susurro -podrás vencerme?- para lanzar le un puñetazo en la cara ; haciendo que saliera dispara a unos de sus picos ._

 _Blossom se dio la vuelta haciendo que sus pies tocaran al menos el lado del pico y salir disparada por la adrenalina y el enojo hacia Brick ; de un veloz movimiento hizo que picos salieran del suelo y vallan a dirección a Brick ;_

 _Brick logro esquivar todos esos picos , Blossom a su distracción de solo esquivar los picos se puso al frente de brick y puso su mano al frente para que de este salieran unos fragmentos de cristal punteagudos._

 _ **\- Barrier of fire -** poniendo su brazo al frente y haciendo que apariera un "escudo" de fuego, derritiendo el hielo __\- ..skc.. -chasqueando su lengua- .esto es muy molesto - ; para agarrar el brazo de la puff para doblarlo._

 _-Ahhh!- un grito salio de la líder al sentir ese dolor , logrando caer al suelo; su mejor recurso para que la soltara le dio un patadon al ruff_

 _\- .jum.- dijo agarrando su pierna - esperaba mas de ti ..- dándole una sonrisa -_

 _\- solo estoy calentando - dijo para morderle la mano , logrando que la soltara su brazo - para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara_

 _\- que mala niña eres - dijo quitándose la sangre de su labio - pero yo lo soy mas_

 _-... **Ice peaks -** dijo susurrando para que aparezcan picos hacia Brick _

_\- acumulando fuego en su mano para romper los picos .- **di tus ultimas palabras .-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _CoN La SuPeRpOdErOsA VeRdE:-_**

 ** _-Y_** _yo que pensaba que eras la mas fuerte - dijo dándole un patadon en el estomago -. acabemos con esto , **"**_ _ **Demonic Fist" -** dijo para que de su mano saliera un brillo verde , y formar una bola de energía , _

_~ no lo creo - dijo dando una voltereta hacia atrás , Butch a esto comenzó a lanzarle mas de esas bolas de energía , - ..mm..ya se - dijo para correr hacia unos de los hielos de Blossom que lograron llegar hay.- Espero que funcione -_ _dijo para dejar una semilla y dejarla con un resplandor verde apenas visible , corriendo hasta alcanzar el hielo impactando sus pies con un lado del hielo para que saliera con rapidez hacia el cielo comenzando a volar._

 _-Que trama esa mocosa?- [serio ] dijo Butch para salir a perseguirla con una bola de energía en su mano , y cuando estuvo a su altura - no trates de huir - creando una bola de energía ._

 _~yo no estoy huyendo - **Thorns of the heart-** dijo para que de la semilla que dejo creciera tan alto con una rapidez agarrando la pierna del rowdy para estrellarlo con el suelo y después lanzar lo a el cielo y volviendo a atrapar para lanzarlo hacia el hielo._

 _\- saliendo de los escombros del hielo- .mm... no te tendré compasión **\- Gerren Dracktasliks -** dijo _

**_Y comenzó a brillar con una especie de luz verde y sus ojos verdes se volvieron uno negro y otro verde con una especie de luz roja - el mechón que le llegaba arriba del ojo se volvió rojo ._**

 _- **No te preocupes no te matare ahora ; yo** \- dijo acercándose le con una sonrisa que espantaba al mismo diablo .- **disfrutare mucho** **utilizándote** .- dijo para lanzarle una bola de energía roja con un color verdoso_

 _\- No lo aras -_ _**Protective Thorns** -_ _dijo para que salieran plantas protegiéndola y que la bola de energía impactara con ellas y al mismo tiempo destrullendolas - . **./necesito pensar en como salir de esta/** \- pensando en la mejor solución de como salir libre de la bestia que se convirtió Butch , sino moriría y no quería dejar a su hijo sin madre tan joven.y comenzó a volar alejándose del lugar y tratando de pensar en un plan para salir con vida haciendo que sus plantas crearan una barrera atrás de ella con muchas espinas y creciendo mas para que no solo pasara por encima volando debía detenerlo o retrasarlo hasta que tenga un plan **/** **piensa butter que puedes hacer-** pensó viendo hacia todos lados hasta que vio un edificio destruido y quemándose y una montaña .., ya sabia que hacer y esta vez seencargaria de hacerlo bien **/ -**_

 _ **\- muere -** dijo para lanzarle una bola de energía , tras aber echo un agujero en medio de toda esa barrera de plantas _

_\- hoy no Butch .- dijo esquivándola y agarrando a Butch de una pierna lanzandolo a la casa en llamas , para que saliera mas que enfurecido y un poco quemado .-_

 _\- me la pagaras ..- djo volando una velocidad sorprendente que logro darle con la bola de energía en el estomago ..lanzandola lejos , Buter tras esto desiso su caida en la montaña que vio ahora tal vez podria vencerlo o al menos hacer que el se rinda y se marche,._

 _\- donde estas ? .. vamos Preciosa sal .-..- dijo adentrándose en la montaña - bueno entonces ..-_

 _\- entonces que?- dijo para que enen sus piernas y pecho ; clavarle con fuerza sus plantas punteagudas - te duele?- dijo sonriendo para clavar mas profundo las plantas_

 ** _-No_** _sabes cuanto te arrepentirás_ _de todo esto preciosa - dijo para sacar de un tiron las plantas de sus piernas , haciendo que estas sangraran bastante_

 _\- es un regalo de mi parte - dije sonriendole -_

 _\- enserio ? que detalle no debias - dijo paraverme a los ojos - yo también tengo algo para ti - dijo para lanzarla con una bola de energia afuera con el estomago sangrando y el brazo con raspaduras ._

 _\- nod ebistes hacer eso , dijo para que con sus plantas ...derrumbara toda la montaña y que ellas enceraran toda la montaña .., después para que Butter las incendiara ._

 _\- Lo lamento pequeñas- viendo las plantas quemándose- pero tenia que .. aunque esto aun no termina ..- echándose un poco des sabia para que pudiera por lo menos cerrar la herida . y como por magia la herida comenzo a cerrarse , claro por ayuda de la sustancia z y los rayos blancos .- **1..,2,,..y 3** \- y viendo como Butch salia para ahora si acabar con ella -. vamos preciosas ..,ay que acabar con ese __maldito..- dijo para volar hacia el._

 ** _Definitivo ,Ella lo acabaría a cualquier costo ; si con eso mantenía asalvo a sus hijos ; sobrinos e sus mejore amigas y las personass que mas valora ,., no por nada se les fue entregado esos poderes ._**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 _\- Muere - dijo lanzandole un tipo rayo azul con la parte baja negra ,,,, ella con toda su velocidad trata de esquivar y alejarse de el_

 ** _No solo Butch se había convertido en esa bestia sino que Boomer también ; su pelo tenia un mechón negro , sus ojos uno negro y el otro azul con un brillo amarillo ,._**

 ** _-_** _ay .. **/ no se si logre salvarme de esta ,,..-** de pronto se le vinieron imágenes desde que conoció a las chicas .., todas sus aventuras , buenos y malos momentos , cuando conoció a Cody .., a Boomer , el nacimiento de Mack y de sus "sobrinos" hasta el momento en que lo dejo solo para que valla con sus primos al laboratorio - / **..no yo tengo que asegurarme de que Mack sufra si muero y que se llene de venganza ; rencor o enojo , saldré de esta solo hay que pensar bien las cosas .., vamos Bubbles piensa ., que puedes hacee~rr ..-** dijo viendo las plantas que dejo Butter en su batalla **-, gracias Butter .. esto servirá de mucho /**_

 _\- deja de moverte- dijo viendo como Bubbles se iba donde las plantas de la puff verde ..- que trama?_

 _~ toma esto .- dijo lanzandole agua realmente fría para que se enrollara en su cabeza haciendo que le falte el oxigeno , lo iba a hogar .- mientras eso con su otra mano traía una rama con espinas puntiagudas haciendo que la planta quedara incrustaba con su peco y con el agua sujetandolo fuerte de las piernas y manos para que no se moviera ..- veamos cuanto aguantas._

 _\- mucsfho..mash.. de.-lo -que..creesh- dijo en medio del agua para que liberando sus manos saliera una luz envolviéndolas para que con eso sacara la planta que tenia incrustada y lanzandole un rato a las manos de Bubbles logrando que la soltara ..- que hábil.., aunque necesitas mas que eso para ganarme_

 _~eso veremos .- dijo para lanzarle agua hirviendo a su cara ..-_

 _-pues sálvate de esta entonces - dijo para que un pequeño rayo tocara el agua .., creando que Bubbles dejara el agua .,,el quería electrocutarla ._

 _-~ mm..claro que puedo .-dijo para lanzar le agua hirviendo a su cuerpo , a esto el creo una barrera azul solo que unas gotas cayeron en el quemando le un poco ._

 _\- .. jeje .. - dijo sonriendo haciendo que su brazo se envolviera con el brillo azul; para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara quemandola un poco y lanzarle un patadon en el estomago , dejándola caer lejos de hay_

 _~ escupiendo sangre de su boca - necesito un plan - dijo viendo a su alrededor - mm.. piensa bubbles no puedes seguir así ..-_

 _\- - acercándose a ella -que pasa por fin te rindes ..- dijo para lanzarle un "rayo" cerca de sus piernas -_

 _~parándose .- aun no e dado todo -dijo para que el agua formara una cadena atrapando las piernas de Boomer_

 _\- esto no me detendrá - dijo para que destrulleran las cadenas y volara hacia la puff..,_

 _Bubbles a esto voló hacia las nubes ..- vamos a hacer esto bien - para poner sus manos en las nubes y que estas tengan un pequeño resplandor celeste ..- veamos si funciona - escondiéndose entre las nubes y haciendo que las de un resplandor celeste comenzaran a tirar gotas .comenzaba a llover_

 _\- maldita .., sal de una buena vez ..Bubles- dijo analizando todo a su alrededor -_

~ saliendo con una bola de energía de su mano y en la otra una acumulación de agua heladisima - aqui estoy - para sansarle en su estomago el agua helada y despues la bola de energía causando que sientan ardor en su estomago .

\- lanzandole un rayo en su pierna y cabeza :.,y ella tratano de esquivarlos ..- _ **Demonic Incense -** dijo cuando vio a bubbles querer salir volando de ese lugar ,cerrando su paso a irse formando rayos al rededor .- **resa para que te tenga piedad.**_

 **:**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

* * *

 _Una nube comenzó a votar agua, tras otra y otra , El cielo comenzó a oscurecer mas de lo que ya estaba ; la luna brillando en su mas grande resplandor y las nubes ligeramente cubriéndola , Esa noche era la mas hermosa y horrenda de Townsville ._

 _Iluminando a dos cuerpos volando entre las nubes ._

 _\- jum..- dijo para abalanzarse le a la líder de las powerpuff girls tratando de darle un puñetazo o patadon en su cabeza estomago o piernas .., y hasta en los pechos_

 _-_ ** _Resplendent Crystals-_** _decía esquivando cada ataque de Brick con un pequeño muro de hielo delgado pero resistente_

 _- **In** **fernal Fire** \- dijo derritiendo cada barrera que ella formara - __**Huge fire ..-** dijo asiendo que su ano litelar ardie en fuego ., pegandole en el estomago , haciendo que escupa sangre, y en la pierna queriéndosela_

 _- **Cool breeze -[brisa helada] -** haciendo que unos fragmentos de hielo se incrustaran en la cara brick .., dandole uno en el ojo .-_

 _\- ah - dijo sacandose el fragmento de su ojo .- sufrirás descamisado que me rogaras que te mate - tirando le el fragmento de su ojo ensangrentado ._

 _Brick tenia el polo desgarrado dejando ver su abdomen firme y musculoso y su pantalón estaba solo con rasgaduras en la parte baja.., su cabello desordenado_

 _Blossom estaba peor que brick en cabello en la cara desordenado , su vestido rasgado , la parte de arriba de este desgarrado dejando le ver la tira de su sostén rojo , sus pantis rasgadas ._

 _- **Infernal Fire -** lazando le una bola de energía con fuego alrededor , _

_ella voló mas alto para esquivar el ataque, lanzando le unos fragmentos de hielo punteagudo ._

 _Brick volo hacia ella y en veloz movimiento quedo atras de ella agarrándole sus brazos y rompiéndole uno ._

 _-Ahh- grito de dolor ; le dio un patadon en los bajos para que la soltara ; y asi lo hizo ;_

 _Brick le lanzo una bola de energía dándole en su estomago ; ella logro esquivarlo pero lo roso un poco y le dejo solo con un raspon grande ._

 _Tras esto Brick se apresuro y le dio pio un puñetazo en la cara , lanzando al cielo_

 _Tras esto vio como Brick se le acercaba rápidamente asi que hizo crecer un pico de hielo del suelo hasta llegar a su altura alcanzando a Brick,, que creara una barrera grande bloqueando que el siguiera volando ._

 _vio como Brick se movía rápidamente así al lado contrario desapareciendo de la vista de su vista ._

 _Miava para todos lados buscando cualquier movimiento que le diera donde se podría encontrar ._

 _\- buu- dijo en su oído para lanzarle una bole de energía a su espalda . lanzando la al suelo ._

 _\- aau -dijo lenvantandose -_

 _\- despídete de lo que quieres_

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _´-_-0000000-_-_**

* * *

 _Aganmé saber si les gusta la historia dejando me un_ review.


End file.
